HSM 2: Revised Edition!
by i-aM-BRoKeN
Summary: Basically, it's HSM 2, with some new characters and twists!


A/N: Okay, so this is my first shot on an HSM fic. It's basically HSM 2, but I added a few things and characters. So if you think my work was absolute genius, or you just wanna tell me that it's the most horrible thing you ever read, please give me a review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM co'z they belong to Disney or whoever owns it. I only own the Original characters. Period.

What Time Is It?

The halls of East High were eerily quiet. Not a sound was heard. Not in the gym, the cafeteria, in the auditorium, none. Not even the Mexican janitor who has headphones blasting mariachi music in his ears, mopping up the corridor. Only Ms. Darbus saying a final goodbye to her junior homeroom class. Or maybe a farewell sermon. Or the last round of torture before summer.

"Learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering light of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds!" Ms. Darbus went on and on, not noticing that Jason Cross was the only one actually paying attention to her.

Troy Bolton gazed longingly at the clock, slowly ticking its way to 3 p.m. He glanced back at Gabriella Montez, who smiled at him. Only a few minutes until freedom!

Chad Danforth had his chin on his basketball, his eyes glazed and unfocused. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention.

Taylor Mckessie pretended to shake her head disapprovingly, though she was as excited as everyone for the bell to ring.

Sharpay Evans was inspecting her perfectly manicured nails while stealing an occasional peek at the clock.

Ryan, her twin, busied himself by gazing out the window.

Zeke Baylor secretly passed a blueberry muffin to Martha Cox, whose foot was jiggling like crazy.

Kelsi Nielsen just pored over her sheet music and wrote a few notes to her new composition.

In a far corner of the room, Nadine delos Reyes and her Siamese brother Samuel where passing notes. They recently moved from the Philippines, and they're fairly close with the gang. Nadine was an awesome performer with the attitude, while Samuel was a geek but a brilliant athlete. Both have black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and fair complexion. As Sam passed his reply to his sister, Ms. Darbus's voice just boomed out, and the rest of the class where disturbed from their stupor.

"Your future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice!" Ms. Darbus beamed at her students, who resumed to NOT listening, "So use these incipient summer days and weeks wisely and well."

Troy leaned back to whisper to Chad, who was sitting right behind him, "Dude, Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap."

Chad shook his head, along with his freaky hair, "Dude? You're actually _listening_?"

Nadine tapped her fingers on her desk furiously, "Please stop now…"

Sam muttered under his breath, "I'll be glad when this is over."

Ms. Darbus was in the middle of her speech when Jason raised his hand. The class looked at him.

"Yes, Jason?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"So what was your favorite summer memory Ms. Darbus?" he asked.

The whole class groaned. Not another one!

"Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age, yet I recall them with poignant clarity…" Ms. Darbus said dreamily, "Ah yes, the Ashland Shakespeare Festival of '88 leaps fondly into mind…"

Everyone was starting to fidget, and in their eyes, the clock's just getting bigger. The ticking gets louder. Then…

"Summer."

Troy blinked. _Who said that?_ He looked around. Slowly, his classmates were chanting steadily, as the seconds flit by.

"Summer, summer, summer, summer…"

KRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!

It was an explosion! Everyone just threw their papers and screamed. THEY WERE FREE! Free at last! Ms. Darbus was shocked, and was shocked even more when Chad jumped from his chair, twirled her around and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone was ready for the biggest party ever: Summer!

Chad: What time is it?

Group: Summertime! It's our vacation!

Chad: What time is it?

Group: Party time! That's right! Say it loud!

Chad: What time is it?

Group: Time of our lives! Anticipation!

Chad: What time is it?

Group: Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout!

Samuel: Finally summer's here

Good to be chillin' out

Troy:I'm off the clock, the pressure's off

Now my girl's what its all about

Nadine:Ready for some sunshine

For my heart to take a chance

Gabriella:I'm here to stay, not movin' away

Ready for a summer romance

Troy and Gabriella: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out!

Nadine and Samuel: C'mon and let me here you say it now, right now!

Now everyone is out in the halls, partying their hearts out! Everyone was dancing and just having fun. They're all shouting and jumping and just plain happy. Meanwhile…

Sharpay:Goodbye to rules, no summer school

I'm free to shop 'til I drop

Ryan:It's an education vacation

Sharpay and Ryan: And the party never has to stop

Sharpay: We've got things to do; we'll see you soon

Ryan:And we're really gonna miss you all

Sharpay:Goodbye to you, and you…

Ryan:And you, and you…

Sharpay and Ryan:Buh-bye 'til next fall

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out!

C'mon and let me hear you say it now, right now!

The drama twins posed for picture after picture, and signed yearbook after yearbook. But they never get tired. They simply LOVE the spotlight. Cameras were flashing here and there, and their fans were closing in. Sharpay just decided to split and get out of there. At the stairwell…

Troy and Gabriella:No more waking up at 6 am

Co'z now our time is all our own

Sharpay and Ryan:Enough already, we're waiting

C'mon let's go…go OUT OF CONTROL!

Everyone was at a big hallway, where they paired up and danced!

Group Chant:School pride, let's show it!

We're champions, we know it!

Wildcats are the best!

Red, white and gold!

When it's time to win, we do it!

We're number one, we've proved it!

Let's live it up! Party down!

That's what the summer's all about!

Now off to the cafeteria for the big finale!

Group: What time is it?

Troy and Gabriella:Summer time is finally here!

Group:Let's celebrate!

Nadine and Samuel:Wanna hear you loud and clear now!

Group:School's out!

Chad and Taylor:We can sleep as late as we want to!

Group:It's our time!

Sharpay and Ryan:Now we can do whatever we wanna do!

Group:What time is it?

It's summer time!

We're lovin' it!

C'mon and say it again now!

What time is it?

It's party time!

Let's go and have

The time of our lives!

Yeah!

WOOOHHH!!! The cafeteria erupted in cheers from the Wildcats. It was SUMMER!!!

A/N: Whaddaya think? Huh? Huh? Wait, in case you were wondering 'bout my original characters real identity, here's the answer. Nadine and Samuel are not twins like Ryan and Sharpay, but Siamese siblings. Meaning that they were only 9 months apart. You got it? Alright! Review please! Goodnight everybody!


End file.
